


midnight into morning coffee

by still_i_fall



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: 3+1 fic, F/M, I love them so much, Peter POV, coffee order stuff, like they are so cute, omg, so this is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: Peter: HELP dont know your coffee orderHe can somehow hear her laugh (maybe, weirdly he was listening for it?) and swears he can also hear her roll her eyes.-or three times peter forgets lara jean’s coffee order plus one time he doesn’t





	midnight into morning coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I can not express how much I love these two!
> 
> title from _I like me better_ by Lauv

  
  


_ one _

  
  


The first time doesn’t technically count because he never knew her coffee order to begin with. 

 

They’ve just started the whole fake dating thing and they’re heading home from an early lacrosse match when Peter suggests food. 

 

“There’s a bakery on the corner that has the best pastries,” Lara Jean suggests and Peter nods his head, turning a corner and pulling into the only parking space left on the street. They got lucky, somehow, because it’s right outside the bakery.

 

He opens his own door before running to open the door for her too and she can’t help but roll her eyes, “Didn't know you were such a gentleman, Peter Kavinsky.” 

 

He grins at her, “Of course I am, can’t let you open the door yourself.”

 

The bakery is crazy crowded, so Lara Jean goes to save them a table, “Get me a coffee a chocolate croissant.”

 

The line to the cash register is long, giving him plenty of time to think about what he wants.  _ Quiche maybe, and Kombucha?  _

 

Peter’s almost to the front of the line when he realises he doesn’t even know her coffee order. He turns around to shout at her, but she’s sorta far away and staring at her phone. Plus, knowing Lara Jean, she’d totally ignore him if he shouted at her for her coffee order in the middle of a crowded bakery. 

 

She has her phone, though, and she is looking at it, so he decides to just text her is problem instead. 

 

_ Peter: HELP dont know your coffee order _

 

He can somehow hear her laugh (maybe, weirdly he was listening for it?) and swears he can also hear her roll her eyes.

 

_ Lara Jean: be right there  _

 

_ Lara Jean: DONT ORDER WITHOUT ME I DONT TRUST YOU _

 

Phew, saved.

  
  


_ two _

  
  


In his defense, Lara Jean doesn’t drink coffee all that often. She’s more of a hot chocolate type of girl, and through most, if not all of winter, she drinks it religiously. Hot chocolate, unlike coffee, is an easy drink order to memorise seeing as it’s usually just two words. 

 

But now it’s not winter, it’s May, unseasonably cold, yes, but May nonetheless, and it’s not nearly as acceptable to drink hot cocoa (not that Lara Jean wouldn’t try).

 

“Are you getting food?” She asks as he gets up off the couch. Notes are scattered everywhere as he does so and he has to make an effort not to slip on the highlighters and pens scattered all over the floor. 

 

Finals week was kicking their asses. 

 

“Yep. You want anything?”

 

She nods her head furiously, “A coffee please, and fries maybe… I don’t know, I’ll just eat whatever you get, but coffee definitely.”

 

“Cool. I’ll be back in a little while. Study for me while I’m gone.” 

 

Lara Jean let’s out a laugh, “No promises.”

 

He knows for a fact that he could also do with some fries and a shake maybe, so he heads over to the diner. They’re coffee isn’t bad, but he knows that Lara Jean won’t care much seeing as she just needs a caffeine fix. 

 

He’s ordering when he can’t remember her coffee order of choice.

 

“Two fries, a chocolate shake and…” It kills him that he can’t remember it, but it’s also finals week and he also can’t remember the last time he got a real full nights sleep, so maybe he can blame it on that. “Double shot espresso?” 

 

The waitress raises her eyebrows asking if he’s sure that’s what he really wants, like she knows that he’s making a mistake and Peter nods with as much confidence as he can muster.

 

“Yep, a double shot espresso.”

 

He’s heading back, hot coffee and two orders of the diners greasiest fries in his car, praying that Lara Jean doesn’t hate the coffee too badly. He should have just texted her (though it’s finals week and he’s relatively sure that her phone is off right now because of, you know, finals).

 

He opens the door and finds Lara Jean still on the couch. 

 

“You’re back. Finally. Oooh, are those fries?” 

 

He nods nervously. 

 

“And you got me coffee too. Thank you so much, you’re the best Peter.” He still looks so nervous and Lara Jean’s starting to notice, “You okay?”

 

“I ummm… didn’t know your coffee order, so I just…”

 

Lara Jean rolls her eyes and laughs, “It’s fine Peter, I just need caffeine.” He still looks nervous, “It’s fine.” She repeats, standing up to take the fries and coffee and press a kiss to his cheek. 

 

She takes a sip of the coffee and immediately makes a face, before making eye contact with Peter and forcing a smile, “It’s really… good?” 

 

He thinks he loves her.

  
  


_ three _

  
  


Now, to be fair, nine times out of ten, Peter remembers Lara Jean’s coffee order. 

 

But there is, of course, that one time. 

 

They’re in college now, in seperate states, barely ever seeing one another. It’s Christmas break and one of the rare occasions Lara Jean ever wants coffee. 

 

They’re back in that bakery from the first time he ever bought her coffee, back when they were just fake dating and he was somehow already so incredibly into her. 

 

He knows already to get her pastry of some sort. The chocolate croissants from this bakery are really good, so he’ll probably get her one of those. 

 

Per usual, though, he’s in line already when he can’t seem to remember her coffee order. There’s only one person in front of him and he starts to scramble. 

 

What type of boyfriend would he be if he has to text her to ask for her coffee order when usually he can just remember it? He hasn’t even seen her in what feels like forever and now he can’t even remember this one simple thing. 

 

So he steps out of line and exits the shop.

  
  


_ plus one _

  
  


He’s just about to start the car when it returns to him--  _ her coffee order _ .

 

Peter practically sprints back to the bakery. Somehow, any sort of line is gone. It’s magic, probably. 

 

“Can I get a chocolate croissant and a mocha double shot espresso with almond milk and cinnamon?” 

 

He heads back to her house, coffee in one hand bag with croissant in it in the other. 

 

“You’re back! Is that my coffee? The usual, right?” He nods, “Thank you so much, you’re the best!” She presses a kiss to his cheek and he grins dropping the bag with croissant and throwing an arm around her to pull her close. 

 

“I love you Lara Jean Covey.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Also, send me prompts and stuff on tumblr, [still-i-fall](https://still-i-fall.tumblr.com/)


End file.
